The present invention relates to fasteners, and more particularly to locking pins to mechanically attach two articles.
Present systems for securing items to a vise rely on bolts or pins. The pins may be configured on a vise table to position a work piece, however they have an inability to hold something and secure at the same time. To correct for this deficiency, bolts or other fasteners need to be tightened in order to secure objects for assembly or machining a work piece.
With other fastening means, the operator must hold objects in place while tightening. Similarly, an operator would have to remove and replace a product if going from manual to automated.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved fastener that can also permanently hold items without the need of any tools to secure the item held.